


I actually kinda sorta love you

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: Chanel is protective, F/F, Fluff, Libby is gay, Lots of it, bbys, it's a break from rough sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanel and Libby have a moment in private in the hospital room.Set in between 2x04 and 2x05





	

Libby slowly opens her eyes, blinking as the light rushes to her gaze. The blonde rubs her eyes and sits up. Where is she? Is she in a hospital bed? Yes, this is

defiantly a hospital room. As the blonde stretches, she's met with a hot pain rushing through her blood. She winces, and remembers the previous night.  _That's_

 _right. She was **stabbed.**_ She looks down at her shirt. She wants to see the damage, but the blade sliced between her shoulder blades. She'd just have to ask

someone. Right on cue, Dr. Brock strolls in. Libby watches as he takes a seat on the foot of her bed, followed by #3, Zayday, _and oh no Chanel's here_. The former

kappa queen's gaze meets Libby's for a second, and she sees the girl's eyes sadden a bit. Chanel drops her gaze to the ground, and Libby senses guilt. **Lots of**

 **guilt.** Especially from Chanel. The three stare at the ground awkwardly, shuffling their feet as Dr. Brock goes on about how she was stabbed in her back. What

does get her attention though, is when he mentions Chanel found her. "She was carrying you down the hall when we bumped into each other. You know, I've

never seen  Chanel cry before this... you must mean a lot to her." Dr. Brock murmurs, glancing to Chanel. Despite her best efforts, Libby feels her face burn. She

looks up at Chanel, who's staring at her. The two simply stare, and Libby bites her lip when Chanel looks down, her face reddening. She looks to #3 and Zayday,

who are giving each other knowing looks. Libby looks back to Dr. Brock.

 

 

 

"Alright then #5, we'll leave you to rest." Dr. Brock leaves, #3 and Zayday following him. Chanel watches them go, whispering something to #3. Her friend smirks

and whispers something back, which makes Chanel blush and push the girl out of the room. Chanel turns to Libby, and walks to the bed. She sits next to the

blonde, and looks down at her. Libby moves closer, and watches as Chanel sighs.

 

 

"I thought I lost you."

Libby hears Chanel's voice crack at the end of "You."

"I thought you were trying to kill me."

Chanel looks up in surprise.

"Why would I do that?!"

Libby shrugs.

"Well, you seemed pretty angry yesterday."

"Well, you know how we are... I pretend to hate you, and then we make out."

Libby snickers at this and smiles.

"Yeah, but I thought you were _actually_ breaking up with me."

Chanel lifts her girlfriend's head up, and softly kisses her.

"Well, does that seem like something an ex would do?"

Libby just stares at the blonde. She'd never kissed her that softly before.

Chanel smirks at the blonde's reaction, and leans back in while the blonde wraps her arms around Chanel's torso and pulls her closer. 

The two break the kiss for air, and lean their foreheads against one another's. For once, the two are quiet and simply enjoy each other's company. 

Libby rests her head on the blonde's shoulder, and sighs in happiness. 

"I hate myself for almost getting you killed."

Libby looks up at this.

"Why? It's not your fault."

Chanel sighs and nuzzles her girlfriend's neck.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should've gone with you to get supplies."

"Well, I'm not dead, or even that hurt."

Chanel grabs Libby and pushes her on her back, and sits on her girlfriend's stomach.

"And if you do, I'll kill you." 

Chanel lays on top of the girl, laying her head on Libby's chest.

"Fine. At least you still have someone to make out and cuddle with"

Chanel stares at her, and presses a kiss to neck.

"I love you."

Libby stops, looking down at the blonde. That was the first time she'd said that. She can't help but grin dumbly and hug her girlfriend closer.

"I love you too."

Chanel smiled at that and presses another kiss to the blonde's, neck.

"I know."


End file.
